


We've made it so far

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [16]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Sergei visits Javi in Toronto. Initially, Javi wants to buy earrings for Laura but some other gifts and confessions follow.Set in 2013/2014 season, after the Olympics.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Sergei Voronov
Series: Quarantink 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	We've made it so far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



> Part 17 of quarantine challenge - prompt: earrings.
> 
> This fic is a gift for emilia_kaisa, as a little thank-you for her amazing sergier work "giving you my heart and soul" aka the best sergier fic on ao3. I hope you won't mind that I set my little sergier fic into your world.
> 
> If you are reading this work, it would fit between chapters 51 and 52.

Sergei was in Toronto and it was the best thing in the world. Especially after the turmoil of Sochi.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sergei asked.

"I'm just so happy you are here," Javi answered in a serious tone. "Also I have to make use of this. We are going shopping," he grinned.

"But we have food for the next three months," Sergei protested, sitting comfortably on the sofa and petting Effie.

"We have food, but we need earrings," Javi sing-songed.

"Huh?"

"Laura needs earrings. I mean I want to buy her earrings. It will be her birthday soon. And you have to help me choose."

"Why do you have to give her earrings when you can't choose them himself?" Sergei said playfully and stretched on the sofa.

"Because I have a plan and also I thought that thanks to your mom and grandma you have some sense for fashion so it won't be a complete disaster... but well given your costumes," Javi added with a wink.

Sergei threw a cushion at him.

......................................................

"I think it's a perfect choice. She's quite shy and doesn't want to stand out but likes cute things," Javi commented their purchase of silver earrings with little flowers on them.

"And what would you choose? I mean not earrings. But for example these rings," Javi suggested in a light tone.

"Phewww, there are so many. I don't know. Maybe something simple, a bit thicker form, no stone, no engraving," Sergei described.

.....................................................

"I know that it's still a few days until your departure and I know that we are not usually for any big gestures...," Javi began his speech a bit awkwardly. "And that's what I like about our relationship... But I just thought that I wanted you to have this." And Javi handed him a ring. Without a box or ribbon.

"Javi," Sergei exclaimed. "You didn't have to. And it must have been so expensive."

"It's just a simple ring. As you described it back there in the jeweller shop..." Javi trailed off.

"I love it, silly," Sergei kissed him on the forehead.

"It's not an engagement or proposal or anything," Javi laughed a bit nervously. "I just thought... it wasn't an easy period of time, for both of us. And we've made it so far. Just wanted to give you this as a reminder," Javi explained further.

"We've made it," Sergei kissed him on his forehead again. "And thank you so much, not only for the ring," Sergei smiled.

.....................................................

"You know what we'll do?" Sergei asked.

"No..."

"We'll return to the jeweller shop and get a ring also for you, because we've both made it and we both sometimes need a reminder," Sergei whispered.


End file.
